Words Just Aren't Enough
by scarlet700
Summary: It's Orochimaru's birthday and he feels very nostalgic about a certain purple-haired ninja. Will he stay alone for his birthday or well he celebrate along with the weeping sky?


**_Author's note: This is in honor of Orochimaru's today! I wanted to do something special and so here it is! Thanks for reading and I hope that you guys enjoy this one shot._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto!_**

* * *

**_Words Just Aren't Enough_**

_"What happened?" He asked as he walked into the dimly lit kitchen. He had heard a crash from his laboratory and had rushed over to see what had happened. She diverted her eyes and bent down to pick up the pieces of a shattered cup. "It slipped. I'll clean this up right away."_

_"Anko." He called to her already retreating form. Cringing slightly, she turned around and replied, "Yes?"_

_"The Hokage is already aware of what is taking place here; is that understood?" He lied simply._

_"Understood." She answered as she left through the door, but he had seen the roll of her eyes and the doubt trailing in her voice and he felt something stir within his heart. Sighing, he ignored the feeling and returned to his laboratory._

"Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto's call brought him out of his slumber. Orochimaru rolled over, gazing out of the window at the weeping sky. It wasn't very often that it would rain with such magnitude on the border of Fire Country. He sat up straight and stared at the ceiling. Of course he would have that dream toady. Ever since she left he would have these dreams about the time they had spent together on his birthday.

Two distinctive knocks on the door sounded through the bedroom. Standing up from his bed, quietly he walked over to the window and placing his hands behind his back, called, "Come in."

"Have you decided how you would like to spend your birthday, Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto inquired as he placed a breakfast tray on his lord's desk. Silence filled the room, as the pale Sannin pondered on the options of this year, and Kabuto waited for a reply. Moving away from the window he smirked and said, "Not quite."

"Very well." Kabuto relented and left his master alone to think. This always happened. Every morning on his birthday Kabuto would ask the same question and he would give the same reply, his breakfast would be the usual eggs and bacon, and he would be constantly reminded by Kabuto that he was the most powerful being on the earth. Truthfully, he didn't like his birthday, he never did, but he would like to think that there was a time when he did celebrate the day he came into existence; although, this was before _she _left.

He remembered the days when he would brood over a jutsu that was giving him trouble and Anko would wander into his room and pull him out of his office. She would take him out into nature and tell him that she had a surprise for him, he would reluctantly accompany her wherever she wanted to drag him with a smile on his face. She would laugh and giggle, holding onto his hand, she would tell him that he would love it so much and that she made it especially for him because he was so special. She had always had that glint in her eyes and wouldn't smother him with compliments, but would act as if he were her actual friend not just her sensei. When they would get to the place it would be something silly like paper lanterns on the lake or candles surrounding a blanket deep in the forest. He would always question her on why she would do such a thing and she would answer because she felt like it.

It brought a strange feeling in his chest whenever he heard those words: 'because I felt like it'. She did that not because he was powerful, not because he was her sensei, and not because it was her duty to, but because she really just did feel like it. No one had ever done that for him before. Of course Tsunade and Jiraiya would always try and do something nice, but they said it was because he was their teammate and he hated it when they said that. It made it sound like they were forced to do something nice for him.

He was brought out of his thoughts when lightning lightened up the sky above his head. He had always enjoyed the solitude that thunder storms brought on, but right now he would give anything to not be all alone with his thoughts. Once he started thinking about _her _he was never able to stop. He looked down at his appearance and decided to change out of his black sleeping pants; walking around without a shirt on always brought up trouble with the female civilians and that was something he really didn't want to happen today.

Turning the hot water of the shower on he stripped completely and climbed in, letting the water fall over his head at an attempt to clear his thoughts, but it didn't help. The heat only brought on another memory of his missed purple-haired kunoichi.

_Purple lightning struck outside his window, lighting the dark sky with a magnificent beauty. It was the perfect picture, but the quiet sounds of muffled whimpers would always pull him away from his thoughts. The loud sound of thunder boomed through the halls and a shriek came into contact with his ears. _

_His brows knitted together in frustration as he made his way down the hall to the sound of a crying child. He could instantly tell who it was and fear filled his body. What had happened? He had feared that some of his older subordinates would try their luck with his young apprentice, but that was highly unlikely. Pictures of the roof having fallen onto her and her dying there in the cold filled his mind and he automatically sped up his pace into a jog. Ripping the door open, he glanced over the room and saw her curled up into a ball, shivering under the covers. _

_Making his way over to the bed, he sat down next to her and placed a caring hand on her shoulder. Anko peered up through the covers and jumped up with arms wide open, pulling the pale Sannin into a tight embrace and pleaded, "Please, do-don't leave me!"_

_"What is it, child? What happened?" He asked wiping the concern he was feeling from his voice._

_"T-the thunder a-and the storm is… please, please just d-don't." She begged climbing onto his lap. Orochimaru's eyes were wide with shock. He wrapped his arms around the young child and laid her down on the bed and laid down next to her. She pulled herself closer to his chest until there was no space between his torso and hers, and she had instantly calmed with his warm arms around her. Orochimaru gulped as desire for this young child flared up, sending heat to his lower regions. Anko had heard many people tell her how much of a desirable woman she was and how beautiful she was. They had offered her to give her pleasure, but she had refused, the only person she wanted pleasure from was Orochimaru because she loved him with all her heart._

_She heard his heart beat quickened and thought that maybe, just maybe, he was as attracted to her as she was to him. Having her chest pressed up against him like this only made her want to moan out loud. She snaked her leg in between his pressing their waists against each other and stifled a moan that didn't go unnoticed by the Snake Sannin. He hissed in pleasure as Anko smirked in triumph. She wanted to tell him to just take her right there, but was frightened that he would push her away and leave her alone in this horrible storm. Anko gasped as he pulled her closer and kissed her neck. Anko moaned in pleasure, causing Orochimaru to roll them over so that he was now on top of her. _

The pale one stifled a groan as he felt his lower regions stir at the memory of her in his arms. He decided that maybe it would be best to just get dressed right and head outside for a stroll.

He changed into black jonin pants and a black sleeveless vest with his shinobi sandals. He walked down the halls ignoring the calls from the civilian woman. He walked down to the harbour, where he had once stood with his precious former student. She had wanted to be like him in every way and had looked up to him more than she had looked up to the Hokage. A memory flashed through his mind.

_"Let me see, that one is Mother Island, that's Taro, and that one's Jiro Island , and uh… that one's Demon Island." Young Anko said as she pointed to all the islands she had just named. _

_"Certainly have done your homework, haven't you?" He asked already knowing the answer._

_"Yeah well, I kinda have to, right? If I wanna become a shinobi with strength and wisdom like you!" She said after a short giggle. Pride filled his being and love for this child swelled within his heart and he let out a proud chuckle, showing her that he appreciated her words without actually saying anything._

He would admit one thing, and one thing alone. He wished that he could hear her voice saying 'happy birthday' one more time. He missed her smile and the smell of her shampoo. He wanted to hear her say that she loved him and that she would never leave his side. He was brought out of his thoughts as he heard leaves ruffle on the cliff above him. He turned around with a kunai, ready to attack the intruder, but dropped his hand when he saw the woman he had been longing to see, standing casually on the cliff looking over the ocean. She hadn't noticed him until he put the kunai back in his bag. Sympathy and longing was present in her eyes as she smiled down at him. The corners of his lips twitched up as she mouthed, "Happy birthday, Orochimaru."

* * *

**_Author's note: Thank you so much for taking the time to read and now if you could be so kind as to review it would be much appreciated! Thanks!_**


End file.
